Believe
by yumita
Summary: Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.
1. Chapter 1

Observa como hipnotizada la botella de agua en movimiento brusco continuo. Agitar y agitar, detenerse en aquellos minúsculos e insignificantes elementos diminutos que flotan en ella componiendo su líquido transparente.

Con la mano libre, aprieta un poco más las rodillas hacia su pecho, sin permitirse el descuido de desviar la mirada de aquella cosa 'tan interesante' que sostiene... ,parece plenamente concentrada en ello, en la brusquedad del agua manipulada a su antojo y encerrada vilmente en aquella botella transparente ...

El otro, se echó sobre la cama junto a ella, quién al parecer no advirtió el movimiento del colchón al ser hundido por un nuevo cuerpo que llegó a hacerle compañía, así como tampoco el hecho de ser observada fijamente por el tipo a su lado.

Pareciera querer sumergirse en aquellos ojos que no le miraba, querer ahondar en sus pensamientos para descubrir orgulloso el qué trae a su compañera de ese modo, tan peculiarmente silenciosa y pensativa, cuando es la alegría y la habladuría firmes componentes de su personalidad extrovertida.

Llamó su nombre una vez; dos veces; tres veces y un poco más alto.

La oye suspirar con desgano, y acto seguido, la ve arrojar con prepotencia la botella la cual voló por los aires hasta impactar contra la pared y caer con pesadez al suelo.

**-Me siento irritada** - confesó, acomodándose para quedar igual que el otro sujeto: Acostada con las manos sirviendo de segunda almohada.

**-Eso ya lo noté** - contestó el otro, mirándola de reojo -** ¿Qué tanto pensabas, Akane?. Te veías muy concentrada...**

Lanza un suspiro nuevamente y se queda otro rato en silencio , como preguntándose internamente, se debiera abrirle su corazón al sujeto de mirar castaño y cabellos oscuros, que tiene por compañero.

El otro, como si adivinara el fluir de sus pensamientos, pronunció:

-**Confía en mí. Nos conocemos hace mucho como para andar con secretos ahora, ¿No crees?.**

Sí, es cierto. Ambos ya se conocen hace bastante, entre ellos fluye una camaradería envidiable, una relación inquebrantable construida por la solidez de experiencias que los unieron en su pasado aparentemente lejano.

**-Tienes razón, Ryu. Es tonto andar con secretos ahora**- dijo, consintiendo su deseo de conocer sus pesares-** Es el torneo de mañana. Me tiene algo... umm.. ¿Preocupada?.**

Arrugó la nariz dudando de si era o no el término que mejor calzara con su estado actual. El, por su parte, rió al escucharla.

-**¿Preocupada?, cariño sólo es otro tipo más ¿Qué tiene éste de especial?.**

**-Sabes que siempre me he sentido insegura con tu método de hacer las cosas. **

**-¿Te refieres a eso de no ser como los otros idiotas, y sentirnos confiados de nuestras habilidades en lugar de investigar acerca del otro peleador? ¡Es absurdo, preciosa!. Jamás lo hemos hecho, ¿A qué viene tanto abatimiento ahora?.**

De un movimiento se colocó sobre el cuerpo femenino, con las rodillas y los antebrazos apoyados en el colchón a cada lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla.

Con sus rostros próximos, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro le dijo:

-**¿No será que estás así porque sabes que Saotome Ranma está en esta ciudad también?...-** acercó su rostro a su oído, y le susurró quedo:** No será que aún no te olvidas de él, ¿Verdad?.**

El movimiento de sus caderas contra las de ella fue mortal, porque el peso de las palabras dichas no alcanzó a concretarse como debieran.

Otra embestida poderosa y un beso desesperado en la boca, hundiendo su lengua en la de ella con ansiedad, con angustia... con urgencia devastadora...

No..., no permitiría que ella dudara, que Saotome la volviera vulnerable nuevamente, que le arranque su tranquilidad y acapare sus pensamientos inmisericorde, ¡NO! ...No le permitiría estremecer ante un posible encuentro, no permitiría que en ella resurgiera aunque sea un atisbo de cariño hacia él. ¡NO! ...porque Tendo Akane le pertenece, es SUYA y él protege lo que le pertenece.

Su cuerpo y su corazón ¡Son suyos!, cada parte de ella, cada palabra, cada silencio, TODO le pertenece...¡¿Saotome Ranma aún existe para ella? . ¡JA!... esa chiquilla pagará entonces por su osadía de inquietarlo, de ponerlo nervioso ante un posible 'robo'... Sí, alcanzando el climax mucho antes de lo que había creído nunca.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Respiró profundo queriendo inhalar en el ambiente aquella paz circundante y tan codiciada porque de ésta se carece.

Abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con aquel cielo celeste, completamente despejado; y se supo contento de algún modo misterioso, como si realmente el sitio comprendiese sus pesares y le otorgara gentilmente un pedazo de su calma reconfortante.

Cuando se tiene un conflicto, lo esencial es buscar soluciones hasta hallarlas y luego escoger cuál de éstas es más conveniente, sin embargo, cuando el conflicto es desconocido, no existen soluciones que hallar sin antes hurgar incesantemente en lo más profundo de sí mismo en el deseo de comprenderse, de analizar situaciones, una por una, hasta llegar a una respuesta propia e íntima.

No es que a Saotome Ranma se le presente el bichito de las reflexiones muy a menudo, no obstante, cuando instancias así se presentan le resulta molesto por concebirlo ridículo, y ha raíz de ello agobiante e insostenible, precisamente, porque no concuerda con su fluir normal de su personalidad.

Entonces..., si le es imposible discernir con claridad lo que le aqueja, ¿Cómo podría él reencontrarse con su tan preciada tranquilidad?, una permanente; no como la que siente ahora, porque sabe que en algún momento deberá marcharse y abandonaría ahí la paz hallada, y volvería a secuencia de pensamientos filosóficos, alcanzando nuevamente una melancolía molesta.

Y lo peor de todo, es que está ahí, echado en el pasto cuando debiera estar entrenando para el torneo del día siguiente.

No es como si asunto le perturbase en demasía porque tiene la seguridad de que ganará, pero... siente que de algún modo está desperdiciando tiempo en aquel sitio.

Tal vez, debiera aceptar la oferta de Akira de una salida. Sí, ¿Por qué no? ...Le llamaría y se marcharía con él, 'y los demás' por las calles de la ciudad nocturna en busca de diversión y una distracción a sus desconocidos males.

Sonrió ante la idea.

¿Hace cuánto que no salía con los chicos?... Bastante, y no porque se haya vuelto un amargado antisocial ni nada parecido, pero es que él, a base de experiencias, asume los distintos elementos que componen una salida con esa manada de idiotas; y él, como artista marcial, no debiera permitirse descuidar su cuerpo tan indecentemente.

Sin embargo, de algún modo, hoy Saotome se siente distinto y con el poder de hacer a un lado sus principios por esta noche, sólo por esta...como si hubiera algo celebrar.

Sí, ahogaría esos estúpidos pesares sin sentido en alcohol, hallaría seguramente a una mujer con la que tener sexo, y entonces, todo pensamiento filosófico, melancólico o nostálgico, se iría por el desagüe.

Y mañana, sin duda ganaría y tendría un motivo por el que celebrar. Ajá, eso celebraría, su futuro triunfo por adelantado.

Después de todo, por muy agónico que vuelva a su casa al día siguiente, sabe que ganará el torneo... No es como si fuera la primera vez que sale con esos tipos y que al otro día deba presentarse a un torneo a adquirir su victoria. Por lo tanto, basándose en aquella experiencia irresponsable, asume que ésta vez el resultado será igual de satisfactorio...

Se incorporó en el pasto, preguntándose a sí mismo de manera risueña que qué demonios está haciendo ahí.

¿Qué estupidez es ésta de ir al parque a pensar?... ¿Pensar en qué? , si su vida marcha mejor que nunca.

Ha de ser aquel gusto humano por complicarse la existencia. Sí, ha de ser eso...

Se puso de pie, se sacudió el pantalón y emprendió su rumbo, abandonando ahí..., como bien había predicho, la paz alquilada; porque de algún modo la vida avisa lanzando presentimientos y demás, y a Saotome Ranma le atosigarán señales inmisericordes hasta el día siguiente.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

El calor era sofocante, y el aire tibio por poco era irrespirable.

El cuarto de dimensiones cortas demandaba a gritos que el aire acondicionado fuera reparado. Las tardes de verano no se prestan para gentileza alguna y ahogan sin piedad a aquellas víctimas de circunstancias agobiantes.

Sentada a escasos centímetros de él sobre un mueble de antigua apariencia, observaba sin mayor atención al joven sentado en el sofá abrochándose los zapatos.

Movió su lengua para que el caramelo redondo se moviera dentro de su boca. Nunca está de más un caramelo cuando el ánimo se vuelve amargo.

Tras meditarlo intensamente la noche entera, llegó a la conclusión de que no debiera prestarle mayor relevancia a un asunto que simplemente no debiera exigirlo.

Es Saotome Ranma, a fin de cuentas, una figura perdida en el pasado... Siete años no transcurren en vano, e imagina que su interior ya fue renovado así como sus memorias. Ahogando así los recuerdos que le conciernen, en el abismo oscuro de la inconsciencia.

Entrecerró la mirada y sonrió juguetona. ¡Quién diría que se reencontrarían de este modo!... Nunca imaginó que el destino le jugara una pasada tal.

Admite que el asunto le arrancó cierta quietud y un sueño calmo, pero ahora, con la compostura recobrada, se concibe una completa idiota por construirse una torre de inútiles complejos cuando la solución más factible es la más sencilla de realizar..., o así debiera ser: Fingir que no le conoce.

Recordó entonces, el sentido del torneo. Saotome Ranma es famoso por sus luchas unilaterales, y así es cómo ha subsistido, aún en una pelea contra parejas, ¡y hasta tríos! ...Sin embargo, tras conversar la noche anterior con Ryu sobre el asunto, concluyeron que él subiría primero a la plataforma y en caso..., ¡Sólo en caso! , de que fuera necesario, ella subiría...

Cierto, no es el modo con el que habitualmente suelen hacer frente a sus oponentes. No obstante, tal parece que Ryu investigó a fondo el expediente de Saotome y decidió hacerlo de un modo más seguro para ambos.

Y claro, la idea a Tendo le sentó de maravilla!.

Pero..., algo todavía molesta..., ya habiendo hallado la mejor solución, ¿Qué ocurre si la de él es opuesta a la suya?.

Asume que a estas alturas el cretino ya debiera conocer sus identidades, y..., ¿Y si él está decidido a encararla? ...¡A enfrentarla a como diera lugar con el fin de traer al presente, aquel pasado remoto que los une inevitablemente?.

-**¿Nerviosa?.**

Tomó el palo del caramelo, y lo sacó de su boca para que sus palabras fueran entendidas.

**-No seas demasiado duro con él.**

¡¿Pero qué decía? , cómo si ella no supiera la fuerza que posee Saotome! ...Se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras espontáneas, y se recriminó internamente ladeando la mirada.

Ante el silencio de él, ella agregó:** ...Recuerda que me ha salvado la vida muchas veces. Se lo debo**; todavía sin mirarlo, porque no era necesario. Bien conoce a su compañero como para adivinar cuales gestos son los que hace.

Aquellas palabras dichas por ella, fueron un puñal de golpes en plena área estomacal.

¡¿Acaso lo defendía? ...¡Ella lo protege!...¿Por qué es Akane, quién manipula su estabilidad según sea su antojo?

**-Descuida** - soltó de pronto.

Ella volvió a meterse el caramelo dentro de la boca, aún sin mirarlo.

Ya ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. No se prestaban los ánimos para una plática, ni siquiera casual.

* * *

Daba unos cuantos pasos largos hasta llegar a la muralla, daba la vuelta y continuaba con el mismo procedimiento que evidenciaba cuánto desespero trae consigo.

La secuencia de hechos que había planeado con cierta antelación, no siguió el curso que debió.

Sus planes, la salida programada, todo se evaporó. En lugar de ello, malgastó hora tras hora encerrado en su cuarto, disgustado consigo mismo.

Cuando el chico escuálido de faz pálida y gestos de afligido, llegó a él a pasos cortos de miedoso con el propósito de hacerle entrega un papel doblado en cuatro y luego verlo marchar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a las butacas, para colarse entre el público; fue el primer signo que recibió de que aquello escrito en el papel, sería el golpe final...

El pobre muchacho supo en el instante en que vio descender a Saotome de su automóvil, cerrar seguidamente la inocente puerta de golpe, y avanzar a pasos de gigante hasta el recinto; que aquel sería el último movimiento que hiciera como asistente.

¡Y es que él sabía la historia pasada del artista marcial y Tendo Akane! , el propio Saotome se la había contado entre vasos y vasos de alcohol.

El recuerdo de dicha historia llegó a él en un flash back doloroso, en cuanto la noche anterior hizo las conjeturas debidas y descubrió, angustiado, el nombre de quién sería su oponente.

Le fue imposible reunir el valor necesario para efectuar la llamada, y así el comunicado se pospuso hasta el día de hoy. La esperanza, sin embargo, de que Saotome llegara aquel día con el humor alegre murió en cuánto lo divisó en el estacionamiento... ¡Y por supuesto que no arriesgaría ya su pellejo a estas alturas!, el revelarle el asunto en persona hubiera sido suicidio, y ha raíz de ello es que los procedimientos siguientes -_se atreve a reconocer_- fueron de un cobarde, aunque de igual modo comprensibles.

Respira sonoramente, como si la cotidiana acción realmente le costase.

¡Si tan sólo hubiese hecho posesión de lo que ignoraba con anterioridad! , su presente no sería así de intolerable.

¡Todo gracias a ese estúpido, a ese incompetente que tiene por asistente! ...

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, y sus brazos, apoyados en sus piernas, finalizaban en un par de manos entrelazadas.

Ahora el humo se disipó y la realidad arremetió de pronto con toda su fuerza.

Un fastidio, una auténtica molestia! Un infortunio palpable...

El leer ese nombre y ese apellido en la misma oración, le pisoteó el espíritu inmisericorde.

Sólo... sólo debía pensar que en su vida jamás oyó ese nombre. Fingir demencia en el asunto, y aunque le molestaba admitirlo, "huir" de ella y el pasado que representa para él.

Por demás, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pelear con una chica? Nunca. No figura dentro de sus principios, tal vez un golpe en la nuca para entregarla a la inconsciencia..., por otro lado, ¡¿La torpe marimacho que el recuerda, una artista marcial que participa en torneos?.

Sus labios se ancharon en una sonrisa burlona y amarga.

Un segundo..., ¿Por qué "huir"?. Un Saotome JAMÁS huye de nada, y menos de una chiquilla con aires de artista marcial.

¡Por favor!, y es que él la conocía desde su adolescencia y conoce bien la torpeza que constituye su esencia. Sí, es cierto, siete años es bastante tiempo, pero asegura, confiado, que la torpeza en un torpe jamás abandona su origen.

Es más..., ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco con las desfavorables circunstancias?. Cuando la vida te da limones, has limonada dicen por ahí.

Como buen artista marcial, profesional en todo lo que hace, se rige por modales inalienables así que ¿Por qué no ser todo un amable participante de caballerosidad distinguida, e ir a presentarse ante sus oponentes?.

Es normal que una presentación antecesora tuviera lugar por mera simpatía y cordialidad.

Sí, ...iría a saludar...

Enseñó su perfecta dentadura, y pensó:_ 'Esto será muy interesante'_.

Continuará...


End file.
